Not alone
by Liasonsupercouple
Summary: Summary: Set after “Revelations”. What if Morgan saw Reid put the two vials in his pocket?


Summary: Set after "Revelations". What if Morgan saw Reid put the two vials in his pocket?

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

This is my first Criminal Minds Fic…I hope the Reid Fans like it

Reid POV

I shot him. I actually shot him. I killed another human being and yet I feel nothing but I know that once the shock is gone I will probably feel something just like the first time I shoot someone. I could hear my team, my family, coming to rescue me but I can't think about that at the moment. All I can do is crawl to Tobias see the life draining in his eyes but I also see peace and that brings me some peace. I look up and see my family has arrived and for that I am thankful. I hug Hotch and JJ. Gideon tries to help me walk but I'm not ready to go there is still one more thing I need to do before I leave. Gideon looks at me as he understands what I have to do and I can't help but feel a little guilty for what I am about to do. I slowly lower myself over Tobias' body and quickly grab the two vials. I take a quick glance to check no one was watching and slowly get up and limp towards the others with my new escape in my pocket.

Morgan POV

I hope the kid is okay. He can't die he is the youngest and the most innocent of the team and if he dies who knows what will happen to the team. When the team and I see that he isn't in the cabin anymore I along with the rest of the team quickly start searching the woods. I quicken my pace when I hear the gun shot. "Please God don't let Reid die" I pray as the team and I ran towards the sound of the gun shot. When I get there and see that it was Tobias who was shot Reid I am finally able to breathe. When I see the kid limping to hang Hotch and JJ I suddenly feel my eyes tearing up but I quickly blink them away the kid needs me to be strong. I have to help him Reid shouldn't and will not alone in the healing process. I see that Reid wants a few moments Tobias I guess he wants some closure so I start to walk away to give him some place. As I turn around to ask Reid if he needs some help walking I can't believe my eyes when I turn around. Reid's putting two vials in his pocket and with what the team gather on Tobias and with what I saw in the cabin I'm pretty sure that those vials contained dilaudid and I can't help but wonder why Reid would take it from a dead body

Reid POV

"I'm stronger than this" I keep telling myself since returning home from the hospital this morning. I look at the two vials containing dilaudid, the reason I can't seem to getting any sleep, sitting in my kitchen and I keep reminding myself I don't need the drug to get though this but after hours of fighting with myself I'm not sure anymore.

Morgan POV

After tossing and turning for two hours I gave up on the idea of getting any sleep tonight. I know the reason why I can't get any sleep and its because I'm angry, sad, and scared. Tonight is first night Reid is home from the hospital and I can't help but fear the kid will start using the drugs and it will be entirely my fault I didn't do anything to stop it. At least when the kid was in the hospital I knew he won't try to use the drug in the hospital but now that he is home I can't but worrying what could happen. I can't but pace like a madman in a mission in my apartment as I try to figure out a way to my friend, my brother, though this.

General POV

With a decision made Morgan grabs his jacket and keys and races out the door to go to Reid's. Derek Morgan made it to Reid's apartment in record time and quickly parks the car and races up the stairs to his friend's apartment. He quietly knocks the door, so he doesn't want to wake the neighbors, when Morgan hears Reid say "come in" he turns the knob and finds the door unlocked. Morgan can't help but frown at the unlocked door. "what is Reid thinking? Does the kid want to get kidnapped again" thought Morgan angrily. Morgan was about yell at Reid for leaving his door unlocked but when he saw Reid sitting and staring at the two vials with a strange look all the anger about the door disappeared.

"Reid" Whispers Morgan

"Reid, what's wrong kid?" Morgan worriedly tries again

When Morgan doesn't get a response he shakes Reid to try and get him out of whatever stance he might have been in.

"Morgan?" says a confused Reid

"How did you get into my apartment?" asks Reid

"The door was unlocked kid, that's not safe" scolds Morgan

"I know Morgan, I'm not a baby Morgan I can take care of myself" Reid replies angrily

"I know you're not, but I can still worry about you and I have good reason to be worried" Morgan says as he picks up the two vials and all he wants to do is throw the two vials out the window but he knew that Reid had to do that if he really want to get start recovering so he puts them in his pocket

"I don't know what you talking Morgan"

"Oh really then what is in these vials water?"

"Yes….." A nervous Reid replies

"Reid you have never lied to me and I don't understand why you are starting now" a disappointed Morgan states

"I'm not lying" Reid all but pleads

Morgan can't help but look into Reid eyes and see sadness and fear

"Reid you don't need to do this, you are stronger than this" Morgan tries to convince Reid

"No I'm not I got my kidnapped and two people had been killed because of me and dilaudid is the only thing can help me though this" Reid angrily shouts. He then quickly lowers himself to the ground and puts his head in his hands ashamed with himself for yelling at his friend

Morgan was taken by the outburst, in all the years he had known Reid he had never yelled at anyone. After recovering from the shock Morgan lowers himself next Reid and tries to reach out to Reid once again

"Please Reid listen to me, you don't need dilaudid to get though this, you have Hotch, JJ, Emily, Gideon, Garcia and me, we are your family and we will be here for you though, please let us in" Pleads a desperate Morgan

"I can't Morgan" says a defeated Reid

"Why won't you let me help you?" Morgan softly asks

Reid doesn't answer he just keeps his head down and Morgan could hear that Reid was crying and it breaks heart to see his friend in so much pain

"Reid please look at me" when Reid doesn't Morgan tries again "Please Reid"

It felt like forever but Reid finally lifts his head and looks at Morgan with so much sadness in his eyes Morgan couldn't help but put his arms around Reid and let Reid cry on his shoulder as he silently holding him and curses Tobias for causing his friends this pain. After five minutes Reid slowly removes himself from Morgan.

"I'm sorry for that" whispers Reid as wipes his tears with his head still down

"Reid please look at me" "Please" when Reid finally looks up "It's ok, I'm your friend and friends are there for each other in each other time of need" Morgan reassures Reid

"I meant what I said Morgan I can't you or anyone help me" Reid stubbornly says

"And why is that" a equally stubborn Morgan says

"Because I don't want to be a burden to you or anyone else" says Reid after few moments of silence

"Kid believe me when I say this you are not a burden. We all love you and want to help please let us help you. I know you have always taken care of everyone else, but this time let someone else help you" Pleads Morgan

"If I do how do I know you guys won't abandon me when I need you the most" questions Reid

Morgan knows that Reid is referring to his dad leaving and he knows that he needs to make understand this time it's going to be different

"Reid we are not your father, if it gets tough we will be tougher. Please trust me when I say this we will be there for you at every step" says Morgan trying to convince Reid to trust the team and him

All Reid think is about the situation and his family at the BAU how they have been there in the past and finally realizes that this time will be different

"OK" Reid finally said

"OK?"

"Yes I trust you and the team and I know you are not my father"

"We certainly not" says a determined Morgan

After a few moments of silence Morgan reaches is his pocket and pulls the two vials and knows what has to be done. He slowly picks himself off the floor and helps Reid up as well. After Morgan is sure Reid is okay he hands the vials.

"You know what you have to do"

Reid looks down at the vials and knows that if he wanted to start his road recovery he would have to get rid of the vials. So he and Morgan silently walk to his bathroom. He stares at the vials for the longest time before slowly pouring the dilaudid in the toilet and then flushes it.

Seeing the defeated look in Reid face Morgan puts a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder

"This is right thing to do"

"I know" was all Reid could say

Although a part of Reid is sad the other part of him is relieved. He realizes maybe he strong enough to get though this because this he has a real family and as he glances at Morgan he knew that with Morgan and the rest of the BAU family he can survive this because this time he won't be alone.


End file.
